Robotic pandas
Robotic pandas are hazards in the Skywire series. Appearance Robotic pandas vary in design - some are half-robotic on the right side, some are partially robotic in the bottom left quarter and parts of the top left and top right, some are completely painted or non-robotic, and some are completely robotic. These are the first animals that appear to be robots, and imply that all of the enemies are really robots. They each hold two pieces of bamboo which act as propellers and descend with small a red and white parachute attached to their heads. They have black arms, black and pink ears and white head and body. Game information Skywire series Skywire 1 and 2 Robotic pandas will hover downwards across the screen until they reach the edge of the level. At that point, they will loop back up to the top of the screen and go downwards from there, etc. They fall down at constant rates, with pinwheels and small red and white parachutes. They are effective because of their size. The cable car is only a fraction of the size of a panda, so good timing is needed. They usually appear in levels with multiple pandas, when the pandas are on different heights and different areas of the level. Skywire VIP - Extended On the main menu of the Nitrome.com version of Skywire VIP Extended, a half robotic panda is seen gripping a pink sign titled "FAN MADE! who how?", this sign attached to a swinging rope, which causes the panda and the sign to swing. Clicking the sign would bring the player to a screen which would explain the creation of Skywire VIP Extended. Skywire VIP Shuffle A panda appears at the left side of the screen, holding the pass button. When the player hovers over it, the panda will show a shocked expression by opening his eyes and mouth more, and sweat dropping from its head. Super Stock Take A panda appears as the ware of level five, where two appear. Upon collecting one, the sound of an injured bean character is heard. Other appearances *Retro - A panda appears in mid-air, near to the lines from Twang. *Party - A large, quite noticeable panda appears in the skin. Gallery Skywire Panda.PNG|A fully covered robotic panda in Skywire 1 and Skywire 2 Skywire panda quarter robotic.PNG|A panda with a quarter of its robotic parts showing in Skywire 1 and Skywire 2 Skywire panda half robotic.png|A half-robotic-looking panda in Skywire 1 and Skywire 2 Skywire panda full robotic.PNG|A panda with all of its robotic parts exposed in Skywire 1 and Skywire 2 File:Skywire VIP Shuffle pass sign.png|The panda holding the "Pass" sign in Skywire VIP Shuffle Super Stock Take panda ware.png|The panda in Super Stock Take Avatar panda.png|An avatar of the robotic panda Party Skin panda.PNG|The panda in the Party skin robotic panda retro.PNG|The Panda in the Retro skin Skywire VIP Extended panda holding sign.png|The panda holding the sign in Skywire VIP - Extended Category:Skywire series Category:Hazards Category:Super Stock Take Category:Recurring hazards Category:Enemies Category:Robots